Borbulhas de Amor
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Um desejo e um amor não correspondido. Songfic. Yaoi


**Título: **Borbulhas de Amor  
**Sinopse: **Um desejo e um amor não correspondido. Songfic.  
**Notas: **A fic possui trechos da música de nome homônimo cantada por Fagner. Fic em resposta ao Desafio de Songfics do Fórum Yaoi Saints. Capa feita pela fofa da Violetta

* * *

Por que sentimos aquilo que não queremos sentir? Seria tão mais fácil se eu pudesse mandar no meu coração e apagar a minha memória e meus sentimentos. Assim não ia doer cada vez que eu olho para Camus. Não ia morrer de ciúmes cada vez que o vejo em companhia, mesmo que não faça sentido nenhum eu sentir ciúme de algo que não tenho.

Se eu pudesse esquecer, eu não ficaria choroso quando vejo Milo na casa de Aquário. Eu não puxaria papo com ele e buscaria ficar perto dele em qualquer oportunidade que eu tenho. Eu não tropeçaria nas palavras como um idiota e não soaria como (ainda mais) arrogante do que sou e aparento.

Se eu pudesse esquecer, talvez eu pudesse ser eu mesmo perto dele, talvez eu não ficasse tão nervoso e talvez assim tivéssemos uma chance. Seria legal ter uma chance.

_**Tenho um coração dividido entre a esperança e a razão  
Tenho um coração. Bem melhor que não tivera**_

Minha vontade é de ir ao inferno e mergulhar direto no rio Lete. Esquecer tudo que sou e quem Camus é, começar eu mesmo de novo e acabar de vez com essa dor no peito.

Por que a morte não adianta. Quando se morre o coração vai junto. E mesmo que eu arranque meu coração do peito, todo o ser de Camus e os sentimentos que tenho por ele ainda estarão impregnados na minha pele e no meu sangue.

_**Esse coração não consegue se conter ao ouvir tua voz  
Pobre coração, sempre escravo da ternura**_

Fico me perguntando, se eu treinar bastante, pensar positivo e ser bem forte, se eu consigo ser feliz com a felicidade dele com Milo. Ou esquecer e tocar minha vida em frente.

Por que é mentira o que dizem – se ama, deixe livre. Contente-se com a felicidade de quem se ama, mesmo que não seja com você – por que meu amor é egoísta. Eu _preciso_ dele. Preciso dele perto de mim, preciso falar com ele, sentir o cheiro dele, ver o tão raro sorriso dele. Preciso saber se ele está bem, se precisa de alguma coisa, se _está fazendo muito calor hoje, não?_. Preciso tocar nele, ouvir as palavras dele se dirigindo a mim, preciso entender o que se passa com ele.

Eu preciso dele.

_**Canta coração, que esta alma necessita de ilusão  
Sonha coração, não te enchas de amargura**_

Eu preciso de alguma coisa a o quê me agarrar para não acabar caindo. De algo que sirva de porto seguro e aplaque essa necessidade e solidão que eu sinto _dele_.

_E tocar o corpo dele, beijar cada uma daquelas sardas e ir beijando até encontrar a boca. E beijar aquela boca fininha, morder devagarzinho os lábios dele, fazer a língua dele dançar com a minha. E daí descer mais um pouco e sentir a pele dele na minha, cheirá-lo, sentir o corpo dele no meu e aproveitar cada segundo de proximidade. Acariciar a cintura dele e os músculos definidos, desenhar com a língua e dos dedos as curvas do corpo dele, até conhecer cada centímetro. _

_Quem sabe eu me daria por satisfeito apenas por esse contato _superficial e minucioso. _Talvez não e eu não aguente a curiosidade e precise saboreá-lo. Eu ficaria de joelhos enquanto ele de pé – não é difícil Camus me fazer ficar de joelhos – e o levaria à loucura. Elevaria meu olhar e olharia bem nos olhos dele, quem sabe ler o que ele estava sentindo. Eu mergulharia naqueles olhos lindos de cor estranha e pediria para que fossemos um só._

_Ele viraria de costas e eu seria gentil. É bom imaginar que é a primeira vez dele, mas não é. Ele tem (ou já teve, em meus devaneios) o Milo. Mas não vou pensar no Milo agora. Só em Camus._

_Eu seria cuidadoso, usaria um bom lubrificante e brincaria com meus dedos lá antes de penetrar. Quando começasse, eu iria devagar para ele ir se acostumando com a invasão, para daí ir com mais força. Terminaríamos juntos e dormiríamos abraçadinhos, eu sentindo o cheiro do cabelo dele e poder ver o sorriso dele pela manhã._

Mas isso não vai acontecer.

_**Quem dera ser um peixe, para em teu límpido aquário mergulhar  
Fazer borbulhas de amor pra te encantar  
Passar a noite em claro, dentro de ti**_

Não vai acontecer por que eu não tenho coragem de fazer algo contra alguém que ele ama. Por que, mesmo infeliz, não consigo estragar a felicidade dele. Por que me dói pensar em acabar com algo que é tão caro para ele.

A única coisa em que eu me agarro é em imaginar _como seria_. Como seria se ele estivesse perto vendo aquele filme comigo, qual o presente eu daria para ele no aniversário se ele fosse meu e eu dele. Como aplacaríamos as noites tediosas e como seria divertido ficar horas na banheira em dias muito quentes. Se ele gostaria do gosto do que eu cozinho, se ele comeria mais de uma fatia de torta e se, sim, ele gostaria de mais uma xícara de chá.

Se ele ficaria irritado ao ver que o chuveiro está sem água gelada e que alguém desmarcou o livro que ele estava lendo. Mas irritado sem se irritar, daquele jeito dele.

Se ele também seria amoroso comigo como ele é com os pupilos e com o namorado. Se eu seria uma pessoa importante para ele como ele é pra mim. Se ele me vê como só mais um companheiro de armas ou amigo.

_**Um peixe. Para enfeitar de corais tua cintura  
Fazer silhuetas de amor à luz da lua, saciar esta loucura  
Dentro de ti**_

Seria legal... Talvez, quem sabe... Se ele soubesse o que eu sinto. Se eu dissesse. Talvez eu tenha uma chance.

_Então Afrodite se afundou na banheira. Ele só queria morrer._


End file.
